


Hermione's Vow

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione works to free Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Vow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "glass." Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Hermione's Vow**

Hermione gazed at the glass mirror before reaching up to touch it. After the war, someone had cursed Severus and trapped him inside it.

Severus appeared. "Hermione, I thought I told you to leave me be."

"I can't," she answered. "Severus, I won't rest until I find a way to release you from your glass prison."

"But what if you can't?" he asked her. "I don't want you wasting your life on me."

She shook her head. "I won't relent, Severus. I'll free you, I swear it. I love you," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"And I, you," Severus responded.


End file.
